sirius's childlife
by Blue fire 1908
Summary: hahahaha they said it couldn't be done but i did it or at least i started it. this is the story of Sirius black's childhood then i hand it off to Kory Anders to write their school year.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters but i do own all of mine! Read Scarlett's story ,before there were eight, if you enjoy reading about Eva. In this story the Black's have magical nabors and they just had a baby. In this chap Sirius isn't born yet and he also has two older sisters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Birth  
  
Two young boys walked into a hospital room with their father who just saved them from sitting in the waiting room any longer.  
  
  
  
"Mummy is it boy, please say it's a boy." a six year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes named Tyson asked his mother who was sitting upright in a hospital bed holding a little baby.  
  
"Yea mommy say it's a boy." a three year old with brown hair and brown eyes named Greg said obviously idolizing his older brother.  
  
"I'm sorry dears but she's not a boy." Their mother replied. "Brian dear what should we name her?" She turned to the boys father, her husband.  
  
" I don't know Kitty what do you want to call her?" He answered  
  
"Well, I want to call her Evalyn Heidi Grant. Is that fine with you?" she said while the boys started playing with the baby. "Boys stop that now." she yelled at them.   
  
"Sure dear thats fine with me. Boys listen to your mother." Brian replied  
  
"Yes sir." they said in unison.  
  
*~*Three days later*~*  
  
In the Grant kitchen Kitty and Brian stood with Mrs.Black over at the counter while Eva was in the middle of a diper change.  
  
"She's so cute," Mrs. Black cooed "I'm so glad that she's a fullblood or i might just have fallen in love with her anyway." she leaned down and rubbed her nose on baby Eva's.  
  
"Greg, give Marly her babydoll back. Your little sister is right here and she did not kill her." Mrs. Grant yelled at Greg who was yelling "You killed her, look when I drop her on the ground she doesn't even cry!"and holding the baby doll above his head then throughing it on the kitchen floor with all of his might.  
  
"But mommy it looks just little Eva."he cried running over to her and pulling on her dress.  
  
"I know but Eva is right here." Brian said holding up Greg so he could see Eva, laying on the counter.  
  
"Ewwwww, she's nakeid." he yelled. Brian put him down and he ran upstairs to play with Tyson, Michelle, and Marly.  
  
"Kitty, Brian I'm gonna have another." said Mrs.Black  
  
"Sarah thats so exicting. Now Eva will have someone to play with just like Tyson has Michelle and Greg has Marly"Kitty almost squeeled  
  
" I know, he is due in Augest." she said with a big smile on her face. She leaded over Eva "We should put a diper on her before she getts a cold." Mrs. Black stated. Kitty leaned over to the counter and started to put a diper on Eva.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So did you like? I know it probly doesn't make sence but please read on. 


	2. sirius's birth

Disclaimer: Okay here it is the second chapter. i don't own any of J. K. Rowling's people.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my God Sarah what did you name him?" They were all in the hosipital room. Kitty was standing on Sarah's left hand side. Brian was standing at the end of the bed. Tyson, Michelle, Marly, and Greg were all running around the room and crawling under the bed playing a game of tag.  
  
"Sirius Orion Black. Could you do me a favor and watch Michelle and Marly for me. Arin is going to stay here with me and Sirius." Mrs. Black said refering to her husband.  
  
"Of course Sarah, We would love to watch then wouldn't we Brian?" she asked her husband who had little baby Eva in his arms. Eva was trying to throw her self on the ground so she could crawl.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever." he said. Finally putting Eva down then running after her because she was crawling under the bed.  
  
"It's so nice that they are almost exactly six months apart." Arin Black said sitting down on the couch. He had just entered the room, almost letting Eva out.  
  
"Yea I know, March first and Augest seventeenth thats exactly five months and seventeenth days." Kitty Grant stated all knowingly.  
  
By this time there was two three years olds,one six year old, one seven year old, four adults, a five month year old, and a newborn all in the hosipatal room.  
  
Brian picked up Eva and said "I think I'm gonna take her home. Who else wants to come?" He knew that was a mistake because as soon as he said that Tyson yelled "Take me this is really really boring." and Michelle yelled "I wanna go home." also Greg whined "take me." and Marly sighed "Im gonna go to sleep."  
  
"Don't worry i'll take all of you just please be quite." he said shakeing his hands out infront of him.  
  
"Brian do you need help?" Arin asked.  
  
"Yea, can you get Marly's car seat please." he said to arion then to the kids he told them "We're going to play follow the leader but you have to hold hands." Gerg made a nasty face" yes Greg you have to hold hands with Marly."  
  
"You better get home before they destroy it." Arin said walking into the room five minuets later.  
  
"Yea i better, bye Sarah, bye Sirius, bye Arin, see you guys tomorrow." she said then apperated into her living room to find it empty. "good now I can take a nice warm bubble bath 


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's people but I partly own the rest of them.

AN: okay so for those of you who actually read this I lost intrest in the story and well I wrote the last two chapters first so here they are if you really want to read them. By the way I have a story that I am helping write, it is called simple kind of life and it's really good so far and well I like it. So check it out. it is a teen titans story though. It is under the pen name of Kory Anders (a.k.a willow182) we are cowriting it. Sorry about the down fall of this one though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva looked at Sirius. They were sitting on Eva's back porch. "Promise me that when we go to school you wont be a jerk around your friends." She said looking at him with innocent eyes. The train was leaving tomorrow morning.

"I promise," He picked up her hand, _Okay I've watched Tyson do this a hundred times with my sister now's my time to try my charm. _Sirius thought to himself. He leaned over and lightly touched his lips to hers.

She sharply pulled away. _What are you doing? _Eva's brain yelled at her _This is what you have always wanted. Go back!1 Go Back!_ "What was that for?" a confused Eva asked Sirius.

"Just well, I guess it was a spur of the moment type of thing. Did you like it?" _ Liar!_ His mind yelled _You've been plotting to do this ever since you saw Tyson kiss Michelle for the first time._

"Well..," Eva stalled she didn't really want to tell the truth to him, to his face. "Kind of." _You did it I'm very proud of you. _Her brain congratulated her.

He leans over again only this time it wasn't to light but not hard. Eva didn't pull away. After a while its Sirius who pulls away. "Wow," he whispered

"Did I do something wrong?" Eva asked. She was worried that she did something to disappoint him.

"No, it's just that it was more amazing than I ever imagined." He said shaking his head.

Eva looked closely and found that he was either telling the truth or he found a way to make his eyebrow stay down. So she kissed him this time. After about of a minute of kissing Eva felt something pressing against her lips trying to get into her mouth. She opened up to let it in and found that it was Sirius's tongue just like she suspected.

After what seemed like a piece of paradise that seemed to go on forever Sirius herd the screen door open, he pulled away and looked at the door, there stood Theo.

Eva sat there staring at Sirius. This was going to be something that would make her love him even more. But when she looked at the door and saw her brother standing there she quickly looked away.

"Eva Irene Grant! What are you doing kissing a boy! Your only eleven.!" Her brother practically screamed at Eva.

"Umm, I'm gonna go now." Sirius noted quietly before her started to sprint to the side fence that separate their yards.

"Waite till mum finds out." Theo rushed into the house to fire their mum.

"She won't, cause I'm gonna tell Tyson first and he won't let you tell mum!" She ran in after him.

well if you really want to you can go on to the next chapter to figure out what happens next


	4. Train rides

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters but I helped create most of them. Okay here's the last chap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I don't want to go with you and everyone else its boring, you're boring. Anyway Tyson gets to go with the Blacks." Eva Grant argued defensively while quickly gathering all the things that her mom forgot to pack.

"It's a tradition, all Grants go to the train with their parents for the first year of school." Eva's mother stated as if it was a natural thing and she did it every year. "You're not taking this book, it's inappropriate." She said, picking up a muggle book called 101 more dirty jokes and setting it down on the nightstand.

"Yeah, so, maybe I'm different. Oh never mind" She picked the book up and looked at her mother. "I'll make you a deal. I'll stop arguing if you leave me alone for five minutes and let me pack the things that I want."

"Fine." Her mother noted as she walked out the door.

Once Eva was done packing she walked down the stairs with her trunk. When she heard the noise next door her face drooped, she sure did wish she could go with the blacks but she sucked it up and walked over to the fireplace where her parents were waiting. They were going to use flow powder to get to the nearest fireplace.

When Eva walked into the train station she saw a red haired girl standing at the entrance to the platform looking at the labels. Eva heard the red head whisper "There's only a nine and a ten."

Eva walked up to the red head and stated "Run at the wall."

"Huh?" The girl looked extremely confused.

"It's a muggle barrier, when you run at it, it takes you to the platform," The girl still looked confused. Eva turned to her parents "I'm going, love ya, bye." She turned to the girl "watch me and do as I do." Eva then started to run at the wall in front of her with her cart and everything in it. She instantly closed her eyes at the point of the would be contact. When she opened them she was at the familiar station, she quickly moved.

As soon as she moved the Red head came crashing through.

"Hi, my name's Eva I'm assuming you're a first year." Eva held out her hand.

The red head took it and said, "Hi, I'm lily. And yeah I am a first year. Would you by any chance know James Potter?"

"I've heard the name Potter but I don't know him personally, do you?"

"No not personally but I do know that he is a self obsessive idiot who thinks that he can get any girl." The started to head toward the train.

"Where did you meet him or are you related?"

"No I'm not related, thank god. I'm muggle born. Anyway I met him at diagon alley. And he tried to get me to go with him." Lily contiuned to ramble on until they were on the train.

Eva interuped her "Um, lily I have a friend to meet so ill see you later, okay."

"Sure." Lily turned left to search for an empty compartment and Eva went right to look for sirius.

After seacrhing for a while Eva found him. He was sitting with two boys that looked to be about their age. "Can I sit with you guys?" She asked them innocently.

Before Sirius could answer a boy with wild black hair answered, "Sure babe, anything for you." He then patted the seat next to him inticating that she was to sit there. Instead she sat down next to sirius.

"Who are your friends Siri?" After she said this she moved closer to him.

"Oh I see," Said the black haired one "She belongs to you, Siri." He cued the last part.

"This is Remus Lupin," He pointed to the shy brown haired boy sitting in the corner. "And this is the famous James Potter." He said holding out his hand in the direction of the black haired one.

"oh so your James Potter." Eva said dragging out the o.

"That's me. So Sirius baby are you going to intruduce the fine lady, and is she yours or is she free for the taking." James was eyeing Eva down.

"She's not free." exclaimed sirius defenseivly.

"Nice catch than Siri."

"I never said she was mine, she's more of a sister figure. And she has two older brothers and one younger one." Sirius said moving more towards the window.

"So she is free.." James started. He got up and sat next to Eva.

"So that's how you feel? You're an Ass hole sirius black. I swear on bubbles grave that I will never ever talk to or kiss you again." Eva screamed at Sirius then stormed out.

Before she left she heard Remus mumble "Never say never."

Eva searched the cabins for lily swearing that Sirius should go to hell and such and such under her breath.

When she found her she was sitting with two other girls. "Lily I need somewhere to sit, my 'friend' was a total ass and he was sitting next to james."

"Sure, sure , the more the merrier. This is Scarlet Lesser" She intruduced a petite looking girl with mahogany hair "And this is Wendy Breeze."

Eva sat down diagonal to Scarlet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, well okay so I decided that if I get at least five reviews that say that they want to read more about the child life then I will try and finish it. But other then that I see no reason to so over and out.( if you wish to read more about Eva and sirius then read before there were eight by Kory Anders aka willow 182)


End file.
